El Beso
by Keru-chan-sempai
Summary: [AU, historia corta no oneshot] Un beso es como una promesa... una vez que lo das quedas unido a esa persona... por siempre. ExT R&R plis!
1. Un beso

_NdKeru: Esta historia la tengo tenía escrita desde hacía tiempo y decidí cambiar algunas cosas y continuarla. Pero no estoy muy segura de ello así que estaría muy agradecida si me dierais vuestras opiniones sobre si debo hacerlo o no. Es una historia donde se hace mención al básquet, si no te gusta este deporte o no estas muy informada sobre él… Solo decir que explico algunas cosas, pero no todo. Es una historia dulce y aunque no estoy muy convencida aún de su principio me agrada el final así que leed y comentad plis!_

_Pd: He tenido algunos "problemas"… personales, seguiré escribiendo La tormenta cuando me vea con ánimos… no quiero echar a perder esa historia, así que tened paciencia por favor._

_**Summary:** Un beso es como una promesa, una vez que lo das quedas unido a esa persona… por siempre._

**UN BESO**

Domingo, día de la competición de básquet.

La amatista disfrutaba de los diferentes partidos que se celebraban. Era una pena que al final no pudieran jugar pero ya no podía hacer nada.

-Al final vine yo sola… -suspiró-

En eso observó como los chicos que entrenaban en el mismo pabellón que Mei Ling, Sakura y ella se acercaban junto con el entrenador. La saludaron y luego se pusieron a animar otra vez a su equipo.

-Presta atención a sus movimientos… -le dijo en un susurro el entrenador- Si no sois capaces de hacer eso comprenderé que tus amigas se hayan rendido tan fácilmente de venir este día…

-"Que quiere decir con eso?" se preguntó con una vena en la sien.

-Creo que voy a tomar un refresco, entrenador –le dijo tras hacer una leve inclinación, pero en vez de ir al bar como le había dicho se dirigió al otro extremo de la cancha para animarlos desde allí sin que tuviera que oír ninguna recriminación.

Estaba contemplando el partido, que solamente duraba unos 10 minutos, cuando notó que algo topaba con su espalda. No prestó verdadera atención ya que como había mucha gente observando el juego no había suficiente espacio para todos así que era normal chocar unos contra otros cuando alguien más quería acercarse a la valla o simplemente salir de ella. Era la primera opción ya que vio que alguien se paraba a su lado, pero nuevamente no le prestó atención y siguió animando a su equipo.

Intentaba concentrarse al cien por cien en el partido pero constantemente notaba como alguien la observaba fugazmente así que volteó la mirada hasta la persona que momentos antes se había colocado a su lado. Lo primero que topó fue con unos hermosos ojos azules que él no se molestó en apartar aún cuando sabía que ella había volteado al notar la mirada de él sobre ella.

-Me vas a disculpar… -le dijo- Pero estaba pensando si no serás del equipo de básquet de Tomoeda ya que pareces animar con tanto ahínco su juego.

-Así es –asintió Tomoyo mirándolo con curiosidad, se veía realmente majo así que por un momento se olvidó de lo que había estado haciendo antes y puso toda su atención en el chico que le hablaba.

-No vas a jugar? –observando las prendas que Tomoyo llevaba, una simple camiseta de tirantes y una falda corta que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas. En esos momentos se arrepentía de habérsela puesto porque su rostro se tiñó de un fuerte carmín cuando se vio observada por ese chico, aún cuando no lo hacía con ninguna malicia solo observaba el hecho de que no llevara el equipo para jugar, que constaba de una pantaloneta y una camiseta de color rojo.

-N-No… -y volviendo a la normalidad añadió- Solo he venido yo, mi compañera está enferma.

El oji-azul pareció pensarlo un poco antes de decir:- Si me dejas comentar, aún cuando tu amiga estuviera aquí necesitaríais a un tercer jugador… no es así?

-Sí, pero como Sakura se puso enferma Meiling dijo que…

Tomoyo pensó en lo sucedido el día anterior, aunque eso no se lo contó.

**Flash Back**

_Era Sábado por la mañana y Tomoyo se encontraba en su nueva casa desempacando sus cosas y ordenándolas en su recién cuarto, era muy espacioso y tenía acceso a un amplio balcón donde podías colocar una hamaca y acostarte unas cuantas horas. Era muy cómodo por la noche ya que en el cuarto hacía un calor insoportable y fuera daba un poco el aire. _

_Tomoyo fue colocando algunos adornos y muñequitas de porcelana en el estante al tiempo que sonreía ante como iba quedándose la decoración. Traía el cabello amarrado en una cola alta para poder moverse con más libertad sin tener ninguna incomodidad ya que al tenerlo tan largo solía taparle la visión. _

_En esos momentos sonó el teléfono y la amatista lo cogió desde su habitación._

_-Moshi moshi?_

_-Tomoyo? –preguntó una voz al otro lado de la línea. Tomoyo caminó hasta la cama donde se sentó en un extremo, subiendo ambas piernas y recargando la cabeza sobre ellas. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los altos calcetines de diferentes tonos verdes a rayas que llevaba puestos._

_-Si, soy yo. Que quieres Mei Ling?_

_-Mira… es que Sakura me ha llamado… Se ha puesto enferma y dice que no podrá ir mañana a jugar el partido…_

_-Tan mal está? –preguntó preocupada-_

_-Y que yo tampoco voy a ir… -ante el silencio de la amatista prosiguió- Mira, yo no voy a levantarme un Domingo a las siete de la mañana para ir a una competición donde no voy a poder participar porque no tenemos suficientes jugadores…_

_-Ya, déjalo –pidió Tomoyo ya que vio que ésta insistía en darle explicaciones que la amatista no estaba pidiendo-_

_-Y por eso, yo paso de no salir un Sábado porque tengo que levantarme temprano si no voy a jugar… Lo entiendes?_

_-Eres la capitana, tú sabrás que haces._

_-Pero no te mosquees._

_-A mi me da igual, Mei. De todas formas yo voy a ir._

_-Hablas en serio?_

_-No tengo nada mejor que hacer. –pasó la vista por los diferentes objetos que había acabado de colocar- Nos vemos el Lunes…_

_-Vale, Tomo-chan… -se despidió un poco intranquila._

_-Adiós._

**Fin Flash Back**

Ante el silencio que se había formado el chico intentó cambiar de tema pero luego recordó otro detalle.

-Que cabeza que tengo... –se avergonzó- Mi nombre es Eriol.

-Yo soy Tomoyo –declaró con una sonrisa.

-Yo si voy a jugar… Espero que me animes, eh –ahí Tomoyo lo observó y por primera vez se dio cuenta de que vestía una pantaloneta gris pero no había advertido en ella ya que llevaba una chaqueta que cubría la camiseta que pertenecía al equipo.

-No lo dudes! Ahí estaré! –luego añadió- No tienes calor?

Eriol rió un poco antes de decir- Estoy bien así.

-A que hora jugáis?

El chico observó el papel donde estaba el programa de los equipos y dijo: Pues… A las diez y media… es el próximo partido… A las nueve hemos jugado el primero…

-En serio? Y qué tal?

-Pues… ganamos… 20 a 5.

A Tomoyo le salió una gran gota- En diez minutos?

-Bueno… solamente es el primer partido…

-"Yo me refería a que eran muchos… no al revés!" pensó Tomoyo.

-Ah! Y tenemos otro a las once y diez y el último es a las doce… Con algo de suerte entraremos a las finales.

-Suerte entonces!

-Gracias.

Estuvieron hablando más rato hasta que Eriol escuchó como alguien lo llamaba.

-Yo ya tengo que irme… -mirando el reloj- Faltan cinco minutos para jugar el segundo partido… Espero que me animes!

-Claro! Nos vemos después!

Tomoyo se alegró del nuevo amigo que había hecho así que se dijo que continuaría animando a su equipo con una sonrisa, la cual estaba segura de que no podría quitarse. Pero cuando fijó la vista en la pista en la que estaban jugando vio que ya no estaban…

-Emm cuando terminó el partido? –se preguntó con una gran gota en la cabeza-

Decidió entonces que iría a la pista 2, que era donde iba a jugar Eriol, e intentaría meterse por las primeras filas para poder observar mejor el partido. Pero cuando llegó vio que estaba todo abarrotado.

-"Que extraño" pensó "Parece que está todavía más lleno que las otras pistas…".

Sintió un codazo así que no pudo evitar hacer una pequeña mueca de dolor. La chica que le había golpeado ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de disculparse y seguía gritando: "Ánimo Hiraguizawaaaa!" con corazones en los ojos y saltando como si su vida estuviera en juego. Tomoyo pensó que no podía verse más patética y se preguntó quien sería ese tal Hiraguizawa. Observó que llevaba el mismo tipo de ropa que Eriol así que decidió que no iba a molestarse mucho con la chica por consideración con su nuevo amigo. Pero al poco tiempo decidió cambiarse de sitio ya que vio que no parecía querer dejar de gritar nunca. "Que pesada" pensó mientras se alejaba.

-Eriol-kun! –vio a una chica que estaba a su lado desmayarse tras haber asegurado que le había guiñado el ojo. Tomoyo observó hacia donde la rubia había estado mirando antes de caer inconsciente y vio que Eriol la estaba saludando. Devolvió el saludo pero luego se arrepintió tras ver que todas parecían querer matarla con la mirada.

-Ejem… -carraspeó volviendo a cambiarse de lugar. Todo aquello empezaba a desesperarla-. "Parece que tiene muchas admiradoras…" pensó con disgusto "Mejor sería que me vaya…".

Pero luego pensó que le había asegurado a Eriol que iría así que se resignó a observarlo desde un poco más de distancia que el resto.

Cuando el partido llevaba cinco minutos vio que Sato se aproximaba a ella y la tiraba de la camisa para que saliese de todo aquel rebaño de animadoras. Cuando por fin Tomoyo consiguió salir tuvo que reprimir el dolor por los múltiples golpes que había recibido.

-Tomoyo-san –le dijo el chico- El entrenador te busca, dice que quiere hablar contigo.

-"Y ahora que querrá?" pensó tristemente la amatista-

-Tu también estás animando al Kyen? –preguntó algo molesto-

-Al Kyen? –preguntó sorprendida. Kyen era el pueblo donde habían ido a jugar así que Eriol debía formar parte del equipo de básquet de allí. Oh! Gran descubrimiento.

-Pues date prisa, ya verás otros "partidos". –lo dijo con una segunda intención que a Tomoyo no le agradó para nada.

Recordó el entrenamiento que habían tenido el Jueves y se molestó un poco, la verdad era que el entrenador nunca las había tenido en cuenta.

**Flash Back**

_Jueves por la tarde._

_Pabellón de básquet de Tomoeda._

_-Buen tiro Sanada!_

_-Flexiona más las piernas Kinomoto!_

_-Primero el pie derecho Li, el derecho!_

_Tomoyo observó el ajetreo que había en el entreno de ese día. Suspiró resignada, el entrenador intentaba, en vano, enseñar en un día todo lo que se precisaba saber cuando no había ido a casi ningún entrenamiento y las veces que lo hacía podían contarse con los dedos._

_-Daidouji, incorpórate a la fila!_

_-Siiiiii!_

_La amatista corrió hasta su lugar. Llevaba unos shorts azul marino, una camiseta sencilla de tirantes, unos calentadores que le llegaban hasta casi las rodillas y su pelo recogido en dos coletas bajas con el flequillo a un lado. Cuando le pasaron el balón intentó hacer una entrada pero Oh! como Mei Ling se había equivocado de pie._

_El entrenador suspiró y se fue a entrenar a los mayores._

_Cuando el entrenamiento terminó los ánimos estaban por el suelo. Mei Ling comenzó a hacer un berrinche así que las otras dos se adelantaron. Pero al poco rato Li se les volvió a unir._

_-Que fastidio! Y sabéis donde es la competición esta semana?_

_-En Kyen. _

_-Esta un poco lejos, no?_

_-No tanto, con algo más de una hora llegamos seguro…_

_Siguieron conversando del tema hasta que la china tuvo que tomar un camino distinto. Tomoyo se había dejado la mochila en casa de Sakura así que tuvieron que pasar primero por allí. Cuando llegaron a la casa Kinomoto se encontraron con Touya y Yukito, y Sakura tuvo que soportar las burlas de su hermano todo el tiempo. _

_-Tomoyo! –dijo roja como un tomate- Touya todavía se ríe por el color de mi cabello…_

_La amatista sonrió- Yo ya te dije que no debías apostar con teñírtelo si aprobabas física…_

_-Pero yo creía que suspendería!_

_En esos momentos entró Touya a la habitación de la esmeralda y comenzó una nueva discusión. Tomoyo pensó que, el ambiente no podía estar más cargado._

**Fin Flash Back**

Quince minutos después terminaba de hablar con el entrenador. Esta vez, y aunque parecía mentira, se había limitado a darle algunas indicaciones y consejos y no las había criticado en ningún momento. La amatista se fue más contenta de lo habitual.

Observó el reloj: eran las diez y cincuenta minutos. Al cabo de 20 minutos sería el tercer partido del equipo Kyen, es decir, de Eriol, y en 30 minutos se daría el del equipo de Tomoeda así que al terminar el de Kyen tendría que ir corriendo a ver los suyos.

Pensaba en esto cuando vio que en una de las canastas estaban jugando al Kao (NdA: no se si se escribe así xD). Ok, eso se le daba bastante bien. Se dirigió hasta allí y se añadió a la fila, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de quien era la persona que acababa de tirar a canasta ya que ahora se acercaba para colocarse a lo último de la fila. Se trataba de Eriol, pero parecía bastante distraído ya que no se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que no estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

-Ah Tomoyo! Vas a jugar también?

-Sí.

-Oye Eriol, de que conoces a esta chica tan linda? –preguntó uno de sus compañeros acercándose.

-Se llama Tomoyo, es del equipo de Tomoeda.

-Ah jeje Vaya Hiraguizawa! Tienes admiradoras hasta de otros equipos! Jaja

-Admiradora?

-H-Hiraguizawa? –entonces la amatista recordó las chicas que aclamaban al tal Hiraguizawa y a Eriol… y resultaba que eran la misma persona. Ahora si que se sentía avergonzada…

-Mmm sí. Mi apellido es Hiraguizawa. –le sonrió para luego voltearse hasta su amigo y decirle seriamente- Tenle más respeto, Tomoyo es una buena amiga mía.

-E-Eriol… -sonrojada-

-Vale, vale… Pero no te mosquees… -se alejó, ya que le tocaba el turno.-

-Ah, gracias Eriol… pero no hacía falta.

-Claro que sí! Mira, ya te toca a ti! –la empujó sin demasiada fuerza.

-Hai!

Tomoyo duró varios turnos, solo quedaban Eriol, ella y cinco o seis más. Al quedar eliminado el amigo de Eriol que sacaba antes que Tomoyo ésta quedó tras una de las admiradores del oji-azul así que cuando le tocó tirar, encestando a la primera, se la pasó a la amatista, pero con tanta fuerza que le golpeó el brazo y salió volando lejos de la vista de Tomoyo. Evidentemente Daidouji quedó eliminada.

-Que cruel… -susurró pasándole la pelota a Eriol, que iba tras ella-

-Tomoyo… -Eriol se la pasó de igual forma al chico que estaba tras él y la siguió- Eh Tomoyo! –la llamó cogiéndola del brazo y haciendo que la amatista se tensase ante el contacto.

Cuando Tomoyo volteó no pudo evitar sonrosarse, pero luego pensó en lo que Eriol había hecho: se había descalificado a sí mismo… por seguirla.

-Pero… y tu…?

-No importa, vayamos a dar una vuelta.

-Gracias –dijo cuando estuvieron fuera del lugar donde se celebraba la competición. Habían salido a una rotonda arreglada con diversos tipos de flores que formaban el nombre de la ciudad: Kyen. Un poco más lejos había un puente que conectaba los dos extremos de la ciudad, bajo del cual había un extenso río que brillaba con fuerza debido a la luz solar.

-Que bonito! –no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el paisaje. En esos momentos empezó a sonar la campana de la iglesia: una vez, dos veces, tres veces… hasta que tocaron las once.- Que pena! Solamente quedan diez minutos para que empiece tu partido… Mejor regresamos. –ya había empezado a andar cuando notó que Eriol la volvía a coger del brazo-.

-Un poco más… El partido no empezará a la hora exacta… Suelen tardarse 10 o 15 minutos más...

-Bien… -cuando llegaron al puente Tomoyo se apoyó en la barandilla y observó el lago. Fue cuando se fijó que un poco más allá de donde estaban había un gran árbol que llegaba casi hasta la altura del puente y que traía algo amarrado entre las ramas.

-Que curioso! –comentó- Como lo habrán colgado allí?

-No lo se… Tal vez lleva ahí desde siempre… Es demasiado alto para que nadie pueda subirse… además el tipo de tronco del que está compuesto haría que se esbarasen, al igual que tampoco sería posible hacerlo desde aquí arriba ya que, en el caso de que decidiesen saltar hasta él, el árbol terminaría desquebrajándose al no soportar su peso.

Tomoyo atendió toda la explicación y después no pudo más que sonreír.

-Tal vez lo han enganchado con cualquier cosa…

-Tampoco importa demasiado…

-Tienes razón… -asintió- Y dime… que te gusta hacer normalmente? –preguntó tras un momento de silencio-

-Creo que como todos… Salir a dar una vuelta, estar con los amigos y hacer de vez en cuando alguna trastada… -rió ante esto último- Bueno… aparte de eso me gusta el básquet, platicar… Porque la pregunta?

-No lo se. De pronto quise saber más de ti. –se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, lo había hecho sin pensar-

-Entonces yo también quiero saber más de ti. –la observó a los ojos-

-De mi? –lo vio asentir- Pues… al igual que tu, me gusta salir con mis amigas… aunque no suelo hacer ninguna travesura como has dicho…

-Tampoco es que las suela hacer!

-Perdón –no pudo evitar reírse- Me gusta… ayudar a mi madre con las costuras, cantar, tocar el piano… leer…

-Y que te gusta leer?

-No tengo ningún gusto en especial… Pero mi libro favorito se llama "_Como una promesa_".

-Y de que trata? –pareció empezar a interesarse-

-Si te lo digo no vale reírse… -Eriol levantó el puño en señal de conformidad- Issa Grimford dice que "Un beso es como una promesa, una vez que lo das quedas unido a esa persona"… -cerró los ojos, esbozando una sonrisa- Pero creo que hoy en día nadie piensa ya de esa forma…

-Y tu… que piensas? –Eriol fue acercándose a ella poco a poco y sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba a su lado. La veía con los ojos cerrados, absorta en sus pensamientos, por un momento la vio frágil e indefensa y creyó no poder soportar el impulso de abrazarla. Pero aquello no era posible… Como podía pensar en eso en aquellos momentos? Sin embargo, Tomoyo le hacía sentir cosas extrañas para él, sentimientos que había comenzado a sentir desde la primera vez que la había visto, con aquella sonrisa iluminando su rostro. De modo que, no sabía que era lo que sentía, sin embargo había algo que le oprimía el pecho cada vez que estaba cerca de ella. Y ahora, al oírla hablar de esa forma, no pudo evitar pensar que era la persona más dulce y pura que había conocido.

-Yo… -Tomoyo, que continuaba con los ojos cerrados, no pudo terminar de hablar ya que unos labios sellaron los suyos. No se atrevió a abrir los ojos, estaba sorprendida. Mientras tanto Eriol no sabía como se había atrevido a hacer semejante cosa, pero aún así no podía apartar sus labios de los de ella. Eran dulces y suaves, como no hubiera podido imaginar jamás. Tomoyo desprendía un aroma propio y tenía un brillo especial en los ojos que lo hacían sonreír instintivamente cada vez que la observaba. Ella era, sin duda, el ángel más hermoso que hubiera conocido nunca.

De pronto el beso fue interrumpido por la voz del patrocinador que llamaba por el altavoz a los dos equipos que disputarían el próximo partido en las diferentes pistas.

"En la pista 1 el equipo masculino de Kyen contra el equipo masculino de Tomigaoka"

-E-Eriol… -dijo totalmente sonrojada. Jamás pensó que el oji-azul fuera a hacer eso… Y se sentía alterada y confundida. No sabía que decir, ni como actuar.

-Hasta ahora yo tampoco pensaba que… un beso pudiera ser como una promesa. –volvió a acercarse a ella, esta vez para depositar un beso sobre su mejilla. El aviso volvió a comunicarse así que Eriol añadió- Creo que… el partido puede seguir sin mí…

-Eriol! Pero…

-Cierra los ojos, mi ángel…

Tomoyo sintió que su corazón latía con fuerza, y más al llamarla de esa forma, pero obedeció y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos vio que Eriol sostenía frente ella una hermosa rosa roja.

-Gracias! –exclamó antes de abrazarlo. Ni Tomoyo ni Eriol entendían como había podido pasar todo tan rápido, pero en esos momentos no les importaba. Habían descubierto que sentían algo especial el uno por el otro y eso era más que suficiente. "Hasta ahora yo tampoco pensaba que un beso pudiera ser como una promesa" había dicho Eriol, por ahora eso era lo único que Tomoyo necesitaba saber…

--------------------

Volvieron a la zona donde estaba instalado el equipo para el campeonato cogidos de la mano. Tomoyo no podía quitarse ese sonrojo que tenía en las mejillas y Eriol se sentía un poco avergonzado. Cuando divisaron al oji-azul sus compañeros le echaron una bronca de cuidado, pero no tenía nada que ver con la que le echó más tarde el entrenador que parecía querer matarlo. Tomoyo se sintió un poco mal por ello ya que, en cierto modo, había sido culpa de ella. Pero si iba a ayudarlo con algún argumento sería peor por lo que se mantuvo callada, sin embargo, continuaban cogidos de la mano.

A pesar de la ausencia de Eriol su equipo consiguió ganar aunque parecían más cansados de lo habitual ya que requerían de cuatro jugadores para ir cambiándose (es un 3x3 pero se precisa de 4, o al menos es lo recomendable, para que así se puedan ir cambiando y que no se agoten tan pronto).

Finalmente, tras haber ganado los cuatro partidos consecutivos, el equipo de Kyen consiguió clasificarse para las finales, al igual que el equipo de Tomoeda, aunque con tres victorias solamente. Debido a esto Tomoyo tuvo la oportunidad de quedarse a ver a Eriol jugar ya que si su equipo hubiera perdido se hubiera tenido que marchar con ellos más temprano.

El dilema fue cuando se tuvieron que enfrentar el equipo de Kyen VS el equipo de Tomoeda.

Todos los que animaban a los dos equipos estaban en un mismo lado (ya que al lado opuesto estaba la calle cortada y a los lados se efectuaban otros juegos) por lo que a Tomoyo le tocó, justamente, en la línea que separaba los que animaban al equipo de Kyen y al de Tomoeda. A la izquierda tenía a estos primeros mientras que a la derecha tenía a su equipo. Bien… Como era una situación difícil… decidió permanecer neutral.

"Punto para Tomoeda" gritó el que transmitía el juego.

-Siiiiii! –chilló Tomoyo contenta, al rato ya tenía mirada fulminadoras hacia ella. Se hizo chiquita…

"Punto para Kyen por Hiraguizawa"

-Erioooooolll! –su entrenador, sus compañeros y demás padres que iban a ver jugar a sus hijos… mirada fulminadora.

-"Me quiero moriiiiiiiirrrrrrr!" pensó.

Quien ganó… se mantendrá en una incógnita por el momento (bwajaja).

-Felicidades, Eriol. (ya se sabe)

-Arigatou gozaimasu. –la cogió de la mano y acercándola a ella le besó la frente antes de que Tomoyo pudiese reaccionar.

-n/n

-Nos volveremos a ver verdad?

-Nada me agradaría más… mi ángel.

-Te doy mi… teléfono?

-Me gustaría más que me dieras un beso.

-E-Eriol!

-Es broma… Toma, apúntamelo aquí, por favor. Yo te doy el mío.

Una vez intercambiaron los números se quedaron mirando en silencio hasta que Tomoyo se decidió por preguntar, con las mejillas totalmente sonrosadas:

-Tú… me… ejem… Que sientes… -iba a decir "por mi?" cuando sintió que alguien la tomaba del brazo.

-Daidouji-san Mi padre dice que te des prisa… -dijo uno de los chicos de Tomoeda-

-Si, un momento… -dijo desesperada-

-No, ha dicho que no puede esperar más…

-Tranquila, Tomoyo, te llamo más tarde. –le prometió Eriol acercándose a ella y cogiendo su mano para después besarla con suavidad.

-Adiós… Eriol.

-----------------

De camino a casa Tomoyo pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido, estaba segura de que si le contaba algo a Sakura ella no se lo creería… Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo rápido que había sucedido todo… Tomoyo no era alguien que se dejase dominar por sus sentimientos, ni que expresara con tanta claridad lo que sentía, nunca antes se había acercado a un chico… Y en unas horas había conocido a uno encantador, había empezado a gustarle, se… habían besado… y ahora eran…

…no sabía lo que eran realmente.

Y eso la desesperaba. Y si… él no iba a en serio con ella? A fin de cuentas hacía poco que se conocían y todo había sucedido demasiado rápido… y si se arrepentía?.

"Tenle más respeto" había dicho él, "Tomoyo es una buena amiga mía". Ahora… solo era eso?.

Observó por la ventanilla como los coches los adelantaban a toda velocidad. El padre de Sato-kun intentaba conducir con precaución ya que aparte de ellos llevaba a un par de niños más pequeños. Tardaría más de lo habitual pero eso no le importaba demasiado… sería un tiempo para pensar muy valioso.

Apoyó la cabeza en la ventana y cerró los ojos. Pensó en Eriol y en el beso tan dulce que le había dado. Ya no le importaba demasiado las cuestiones que se preguntaba antes… de lo único que estaba segura es de lo que ella sentía… y era algo tan hermoso que no lo dejó ensuciar por sus dudas. Aún en el fondo sabía que lo que había sucedido con Eriol era verdad y que él estaría sintiendo lo mismo que ella… Esa opresión en el pecho… que no desapareció aún cuando ya estaba dormida.

-----------------

**Continuará…**

_NdKeru: Como puede verse es un tipo de historia diferente al que suelo escribir. Dadme vuestras opiniones y decidme si debo seguir escribiendo o de plano lo hecho a la basura… _TT-TT

_Besos!_

_Keru _


	2. amor a distancia

**EL BESO**

**CAPÍTULO 2: AMOR A DISTANCIA**

Tomoyo se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación leyendo un libro. Había salido a tomar el aire por la noche y se había dormido en la hamaca mientras observaba las estrellas y pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido apenas un día antes. El balcón era grandísimo y estaba decorado de múltiples flores que Tomoyo se había dedicado a plantar en el poco tiempo que llevaba viviendo allí. Mientras leía el último párrafo del capítulo escuchó que alguien llamaba al timbre así que se apresuro a bajar a la planta inferior ya que su madre había salido a encargar algunos muebles y estaba sola en casa. Antes de abrir miró por la mirilla percatándose de que se trataba de la esmeralda. Abrió la puerta con una sonrisa que no dejaba de mostrar lo contenta que estaba pero al ver la cara pálida de su amiga no pudo evitar preocuparse.

-Que te pasa? –le preguntó mientras la hacía pasar. Entonces recordó que Mei Ling le había dicho que Sakura estaba enferma. Lo que no sabía era porque había ido a su casa y no se había quedado descansando si se encontraba tan mal.

-Ni preguntes –dijo tosiendo- Ya estoy harta del bruto de Touya. Primero cocinó Dios sabe qué y pasé toda la noche vomitando y cuando me he despertado esta mañana había un ratón al lado de mi cama!

-Un ratón!

-Puedes creértelo? Además estoy resfriada, pero eso ya no tiene nada que ver con él… A no ser que haya hecho algo sin que yo me diese cuenta.

-Que dices… y porque hace todo eso?

-Bueno… creo que yo tampoco me porté muy bien con él… aunque solo eran pequeñas bromas, nada comparado con lo que me ha hecho él a mí. Además se la ha pasado riendo de mi tinte de cabello –mostrando algunos mechones naranja fosforescente- y ha echado a Shaoran de casa dos veces.

-Deberíais dejar esa guerra continua que os traéis… Si se nota que en el fondo Touya te adora.

-Como no, pero todavía no me perdona que le dijese a Nakuru que a él le gustaba.

-Le dijiste eso!

Luego de un silencio Sakura se atrevió a confesar: En realidad… lo dije delante de toda su clase…

-O.OU

-Pero no lo hice con mala fe… pensé que nadie estaba escuchando.

-Ya te vale Sakura…

Estuvieron charlando durante un tiempo más. Ahora estaban sentadas sobre la cama de Tomoyo ya que ella había insistido en que subieran, los muebles del salón todavía no estaban desempacados y era incómodo estar de pie tanto rato. Fue cuando Sakura se dio cuenta de la pequeña rosa roja que descansaba a un lado del escritorio de la amatista. Se levantó para tomarla aunque Tomoyo no sabía que era lo que iba a hacer hasta que no la vio frente a ella con la flor en sus manos. Sus mejillas enrojecieron automáticamente con solo recordar quien se la había regalado.

Sakura la miró con una sonrisa pícara al ver el efecto que había causado en su amiga y pidió una explicación con la mirada.

-Vale, siéntate y prepárate para escucharme. Pero desde ya te digo que no me vas a creer…

----------------------

Sentado en la orilla de su cama y con el teléfono inalámbrico en la mano y en la otra un pequeño papel por su mente pasaba la idea de llamarla, pero no sabía que decirle. Tal vez estaba ocupada… y si no le cogía el teléfono? Podría ser que no llevase el móvil encima, pero en el caso de que no contestase su llamada se vería atentado por una duda que no sería acallada por esa idea. Se levantó, caminó unos pasos y volvió a sentarse. Se cogió la cabeza sin saber que decidir hasta que escuchó que alguien gritaba su nombre desde la calle y volvió a levantarse. Se asomó a la ventana.

-Que haces ahí? –le preguntó a su padre sin entender nada. Y porque no llamaba?-

-Ya hace como dos días hijo, en que mundo vives? El timbre no funciona, y el teléfono tampoco, mañana pasaran para arreglar ambas cosas. Ábreme la puerta!

Perfecto! En ese caso… ya no podría llamarla aunque quisiese. Menuda hora para gastar sus bromitas el irónico dios que atentaba sobre su paciencia…

Bajó a abrirle y vio que empezaban a caer las primeras gotas. Solo faltaba que eso! Esperó en casa pacientemente a que parara de llover pero lo único que consiguió es que pasaran las horas y siguiera lloviendo aún más fuerte. Su padre levantó la mirada del periódico al verlo tan inquieto.

-Has quedado con alguien?

-Necesito llamar por teléfono. –contestó simplemente-

-Puedes coger mi móvil. Está escondido tras el retrato donde sales vestido de comunión. –y que hacía el móvil de su padre allí? no preguntó sino que salió corriendo tras gritarle un "gracias" demasiado eufórico. No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando Eriol volvió a aparecer, pero esta vez totalmente deprimido. Su padre lo cuestionó con la mirada.

-Padre! No tienes saldo!

-En serio? –incrédulo- Pues ve a ponerle.

-Como quieres que salga! –se echó en el sofá, escondiendo su cara en el cojín.

Ya no se volvió a hablar del tema.

----------------------

Tomoyo bajó rápidamente las escaleras de dos en dos al escuchar la puerta cerrarse. Encontró a su madre en la entrada, quitándose los zapatos y dejándolos a un lado.

-Te ayudo! –le dijo al verla cargada de bolsas-

-Gracias cariño, estoy realmente cansada… -suspiró- Pero ya he encargado los muebles que faltaban, los traerán el Viernes… pero mira que adornos más lindos he comprado.

La amatista sonrió al verla tan emocionada. Luego ambas mujeres se pusieron a hacer la cena. Tomoyo miraba constantemente su celular hasta que, decidiéndose, le dijo a su madre:

-Puedes seguir sin mí? –viendo que ya estaba todo preparado, solo faltaba ponerlo al horno-

-Claro, ve tranquila Tommy…

Tomoyo sonrió y se dirigió a su habitación. Una vez allí abrió una cajita que había sobre su escritorio y del cual sacó un papelito medio doblado.

-Ah! Aquí está. Mira Eriol Hiraguizawa… como te haces de rogar. –marcó el número que allí estaba escrito pero una voz le informó que estaba fuera de servicio. Miró el papel, había dos números: uno era el que acababa de llamar y el otro era de un móvil. Marcó este último con la esperanza de que se lo cogiesen. Tardó un poco pero finalmente recibió una respuesta.

----------------------

Minutos antes…

-Padre, tu celular está sonando…

Vio a Clow estirado de igual forma en el otro sofá. Se removió un momento para mirar la lucecita que emanaba pero luego se volvió a girar. Eriol al ver que su padre no pensaba contestar lo hizo él mismo.

-Moshi moshi? –preguntó a desgana. Pero se recuperó de inmediato al reconocer la cálida voz de la amatista- Tomoyo! Que bien que me has llamado, llevo intentándolo toda la tarde pero el teléfono no funciona.

-Pues que bien que lo haya hecho, sino hubiera llegado a pensar que no querías llamarme. –dijo con tono de burla-

-Pensaba llamar desde una cabina… pero está lloviendo.

-En serio? –Tomoyo caminó hasta la ventana donde apartó un poco las cortinas- Aquí no llueve… pero el cielo está oscuro, creo que no tardará mucho… -iba a seguir hablando pero Eriol la interrumpió-

-Te extraño.

La amatista se puso como un tomate de solo escucharlo.

-Que tonto –dijo en un suspiro- apenas nos vimos ayer… -intentando controlar su voz-

-Ah ya veo que tu a mi no… -haciendo un puchero- y yo que estaba tan preocupado…

-Bueeeeeeno, pues a partir de ahora intenta ponerme contenta sino dejaré de quererte! –bromeó-

-Eso si que no. Me dices eso y ahora mismo me escapo a verte.

-Eso estaría difícil pero no hay problema, yo te escondo en el patio con los conejos.

-No me puedo descuidar contigo… -suspiró- mejor dejemos las bromas.

-Si, mejor retírate, ya sabes que voy a ganarte.

-Como no –ladeó la cabeza y descubrió que Clow estaba observándolo con una sonrisa, seguramente estaba escuchándolo todo. "Que cotilla" pensó.- He de dejarte Tomoyo, hay alguien que no saldrá vivo hoy…

-Ah ok! No seas muy cruel con ese "alguien".

-Oh, lo siento pero lo seré, de eso no hay duda.

Tomoyo rió de buena gana y luego se despidieron. Sin embargo cuando la amatista ya iba a presionar el botón de fin de llamada escuchó la voz de Eriol al otro lado, que decía casi como un susurro: "Te quiero".

----------------------

Al día siguiente…

-Hola Sakura! –saludó Tomoyo alegremente, la amatista en esos momentos sacaba los libros de su mochila ya que en unos minutos empezarían las clases.

-Tomoyo! –pensé que estabas enferma. Me quedé esperándote en la esquina pero como no llegabas tuve que irme. –y luego añadió- Que ha pasado? Tu nunca llegas tarde…

-Esta noche no he podido dormir, ha sido allá a las cinco que he conseguido conciliar un poco el sueño, me he despertado a un cuarto para que empezaran las clases y me he venido corriendo…

-Y porque no has dormido? Te encontrabas mal?

-Mal? –rió Tomoyo- más bien al contrario! No podía dormir de felicidad!

A Sakura no le dio tiempo a pedirle que le explicase eso ya que la maestra llegó en ese justo instante. Las mesas estaban ordenadas de dos en dos: Sakura y Tomoyo se sentaban juntas; por lo que la esmeralda giraba de vez en cuando a ver a la amatista, pidiéndole con la mirada que se explicase, pero ella seguía con la mirada fija en la pizarra, aunque Sakura apostaba que realmente no estaba viendo nada porque traía una sonrisa de idiota (en el buen sentido de la palabra xD) que era difícil de ocultar.

Más tarde, cuando la clase de japonés terminó, Sakura volvió a insistir pero la amatista solo le respondía con una sonrisa.

-Sakura…

-No vas a decirme?

-Te toca audiovisuales.

-Eh?

-Optativaaaaa –dijo alargando apropósito la palabra, hasta que la esmeralda reaccionó y tuvo que irse echando leches.

Tomoyo había elegido Matemáticas avanzadas… y Sakura, aborreciendo esa asignatura, tuvo que apuntarse ella sola a Audiovisuales que, aunque no fuera una materia que le gustase demasiado, si bien podía disfrutar durante una hora de la compañía de su bien preciado amigo Shaoran Li n.n

-Saquen sus libros por la página 209, Tomoyo Daidouji, sal a la pizarra.

Bien, por una hora podía regresar al mundo de los vivos… al fin y al cabo las matemáticas era su asignatura favorita. Cinco minutos más tarde volvía a sentarse con la felicitación de la maestra que alababa a su mejor alumna, y no para menos, Tomoyo había resuelto el ejercicio sin ningún fallo.

Los días pasaron sin ningún contratiempo, Tomoyo recibía llamadas y mensajes de Eriol diariamente y muchas veces se pasaban la mayor parte de la noche hablando por el Messenger. Un día recibió un mensaje de Eriol, la amatista se encontraba en el instituto, con la suerte de que le tocaba gimnasia y el profesor, más concentrado en ver que todos daban vueltas al patio, no se dio cuenta de que su móvil había sonado. Se escondió detrás de una pared y abrió la bandeja de entrada, donde buscó el mensaje. Este decía:

_Hola kari, _(q mono él)

_Este Sábado mi padre tiene que pasarse por Tomoeda así que podré pasar el día allí. Que te parece? Espero que te venga bien. Anda, muchos besos. _

_TKM,_

_Eriol._

Tomoyo sonrió abiertamente y con un violento sonrojo en las mejillas se incorporó de nuevo a sus compañeras, haciendo como si hubiera estado corriendo todo el tiempo. Más tarde le contestó el mensaje. Pero una cosa tenía bien clara y era que, aún cuando un tifón se hubiera presentado ese Sábado, hubiera aceptado gratamente la sugerencia de Eriol.

----------------------

Al día siguiente no recibió llamada alguna. Cuando llamó por la noche a su casa el papá de Eriol le explicó que estaba en la cama con fiebre. Le dejó el recado de que se recuperase pronto pero la verdad es que pasó la noche preocupada. El Miércoles por la mañana, cuando ya iba a apagar el móvil para irse al instituto, el oji-azul la llamó y le dijo que ya se sentía mucho mejor y que solo necesitaba reposar un día más y se recuperaría. Tomoyo volvió a llegar a clase con las justas pero esta vez la esmeralda se omitió el detalle por preguntarle porque ya sospechaba que era lo que llevaba a la amatista tan despistada últimamente.

Cuando ya terminaba la mañana Tomoyo se unió a Sakura y Mei Ling y sugirió de ir a por la tarde a las canchas. Ellas no se hicieron mucho de rogar y aceptaron de inmediato. Con todo esto Tomoyo consiguió quitarse todo el estrés que había estado acumulando el día anterior, preocupada como estaba por Eriol. Estuvieron jugando toda la tarde hasta que cayeron rendidas del cansancio.

-Necesito agua! –exclamó Mei Ling corriendo hasta la fuente. Tomoyo también fue, y aprovechó para lavarse las manos, las tenía todas negras de tocar el balón.

-Ya es de noche –dijeron al ver que había oscurecido considerablemente desde que habían empezado a jugar.- Mejor regresamos a casa.

-Oye chicas –empezó a decir la china- Si queréis podéis quedaros esta noche en mi casa, es la que más cerca está y es peligroso ir tan lejos de noche.

Las otras dos estaban dudosas, no sabían si sus padres les dejarían.

-Yo… es que mi madre está ahora en casa sola –comentó Tomoyo algo triste-

-Solo será por hoy. –insistió. Finalmente la amatista dijo que accedería si Sakura lo hacía-

-Bueno, yo…

-Por cierto chicas, comenté que Shaoran se está quedando esta semana en mi casa? Debido a los viajes de Ieran… -con una sonrisa maliciosa-

-Hace tiempo que no saludo a tu madre, no Mei Ling? –comentó la esmeralda con una sonrisa-.

----------------------

Era Viernes por la mañana, ese día no tenían instituto debido a razones del centro así que aprovechó para limpiar a conciencia la casa. Se ató el cabello con una pinza y se puso a barrer, primero la cocina, el salón, los dormitorios… y cuando terminó decidió hacerse el desayuno. Ya se había llevado el tazón de cacao a la boca cuando notó vibrar el móvil. Se lo sacó del bolsillo: era un mensaje de Eriol.

Y decía…

_Fea_

Como que "fea"? Levantó una ceja. Haciéndose la indignada contestó su mensaje con un "_idiota_"

Al cabo de dos horas, cuando ya estaba comiendo junto a su madre, recibió un segundo mensaje, éste decía "_Te quiero_".

-Debe haberle afectado mucho la fiebre… -dijo en voz alta sin darse cuenta y con un ligero tono de burla. Su madre levantó la cabeza para observarla-

-De quien hablas? De tu "amiguito" –dijo esto último con una ligera risa-

-Como lo sabes! –exclamó Tomoyo dándose cuenta de que ella ya sabía todo-

-Las madres lo sabemos todo –rió. "y las agendas ayudan mucho… xD"

-"Desde ahora cerraré mi habitación con llave…" pensó la peli-negro. Después se levantó y cogió un par de yogures, pasándole uno a Sonomi.

----------------------

**CAPÍTULO 2, PARTE 2: NUESTRA PRIMERA CITA**

Tomoyo esperaba en la entrada de su casa, en eso vio salir a su madre.

-Tommy, hija, que haces aquí fuera? –observándola: llevaba puesta una blusa azul, con los tirantes que le caían a cada lado de los brazos, y que le llegaba por encima del ombligo. Esto complementaba con una minifalda de color claro y unos largos pendientes que resaltaban sus ojos- Ah… ya se. –sonrió, después se acercó y depositó un beso sobre su frente- Nos vemos…

-Hasta luego mamá…

Tomoyo estaba nerviosa, había estado esperando allí fuera durante una hora. Había salido antes, viéndose incapaz de permanecer un segundo más en casa, pero… todavía faltaba un cuarto para que Eriol llegase.

O eso es lo que pensaba ya que segundos después vio aparecer un coche color granate que paró justo enfrente de ella. De él salió un hombre de unos 35 años, cabellos oscuros y una gran sonrisa, le recordó a Eriol así que supuso que se trataba de su padre, pero no se atrevió a saludarle por si se equivocaba.

Después salió el ojiazul, vestía una polera blanca y unos pantalones claros. Tomoyo se prometió que le preguntaría porque siempre llevaba manga larga con el calor tan insoportable que hacía… Eriol se acercó a ella y los dos sonrieron instintivamente. Pero Clow continuaba mirando y ahora reía por lo bajo. Eriol volteó hacia él.

-Papá!

-Si, si, ya me voy…

El señor Hiraguizawa se subió al vehículo y desapareció en la distancia. Esta vez si, Eriol miró a Tomoyo y depositó un suave beso sobre sus labios, no pudo evitar reparar en el tono rojizo que ahora cubrían sus mejillas.

-Mejor ve acostumbrándote porque voy a darte muchos más hoy –proclamó riendo-

-Idiota!

----------------------

-Tienes algo planeado Eriol? –le preguntó Tomoyo cuando vio que la llevaba por un camino en concreto.

-Pues si, tomaremos el autobús y…

-Y?

-Te gustan las atracciones?

-Si me gustan? Me encantan! Pero eso que tiene que ver?

Eriol le sonrió y le indicó con la mirada que revisase su bolso. Tomoyo lo hizo un poco dudosa pero en cuanto lo abrió se dio cuenta de que había algo, y ella no lo había dejado ahí. Lo cogió y vio que eran dos entradas para el parque de atracciones. Estaba sorprendida.

-Como…?

-Entonces… te vienes T-chan?

-Q-que… s-si

-Pues vamos –le tendió la mano, sonriendo, Tomoyo sintió la sangre subírsele a las mejillas pero bajando un poco la vista se acercó a él y le cogió la mano. Ambos sonreían.

-"A los ojos de la gente… pareceremos una pareja?" se preguntó la amatista. Miró de reojo a Eriol, él también la miraba a ella.

_Y es que el amor que se reflejaba en sus ojos era tan grande que daba hasta miedo._

----------------------

-Donde quieres ir primero?

Tomoyo dudo un segundo pero luego contestó:- A la montaña rusa!

-Si que empiezas fuerte… -rió. Cuando llegaron se dieron cuenta de la larga cola que había para entrar. La amatista suspiró- Si quieres yo voy a por unos helados… -soltó su mano, habían estado unidas en todo momento y ahora, al dejar de sentir el contacto de su piel, Tomoyo sintió que le faltaba algo. Se preguntó como sería capaz algún día de vivir sin él- Espérame aquí…

Cuando ya se había perdido en la distancia Tomoyo volvió su atención a la gente que había a su alrededor. Cerca de ella, a solo unos metros, había una niña pequeña que no había dejado de observarla en todo momento. Tomoyo le devolvió la mirada y le sonrió. La niña se escondió tras su madre en el mismo instante.

-Ey Miina, que te pasa? –su madre la observó escondida tras ella y la obligó a que volviera a la normalidad, aquella niña era tan vergonzosa…

-Ta-tata! –dijo Miina con un hilo de voz. Tomoyo seguía confusa. En ese momento volvió Eriol y le mostró los dos helados.

-Fresa o nata, mi ángel?

-Ahh fresa!

-Pues toma el de nata –la amatista frunció el ceño mientras Eriol no paraba de reír- Tengo mejores planes… -le dijo degustando su helado- Quieres probar el mío?

-Si –le contestó algo picada-

-Pues entonces que tal si lo pruebas… -dio un mordisco al helado y luego se acercó hacia ella, solo los separaban escasos centímetros. Tomoyo sentía su corazón latir pero entonces algo interrumpió la escena.

-TETE! –un pequeño cuerpo se interpuso entre ambos haciendo que Tomoyo cayese hacia atrás y que el pedazo de helado que Eriol tenía en la boca se derramase en el suelo.

Eriol reconoció la pequeña figura que ahora estaba sentada sobre sus piernas.

-M-Miina?

-Tete! –se abrazó a él brincando como la niña pequeña que era-

-Quien es esta niña, Eriol? –preguntó cuando vio que se trataban con tanta familiaridad.

-Es Miina… es mi sobrinita, no digas que no es linda? A que nos parecemos?

Tomoyo rió.

-No sabía que tenías hermanos…

-Es la hija de mi hermana Rika. Ella es mi cuñada –señalando a la mujer que acompañaba a la niña. Tomoyo había pensado en un principio que era la madre de Miina- es Yuiko.

-Encantada. –se saludaron-

-Ella es mi novia –señalando a la amatista quien estaba roja como un tomate al ser presentada como su pareja.

-NOVIA! –la mujer cambió su semblante a uno más que agradable y ahora estrujaba a Tomoyo con miles de abrazos- Que linda es!

Yuiko prácticamente averiguó en unos minutos toda la vida de la amatista. Cuando se despidieron lo hizo más efusivamente de lo normal y hasta invitó a Tomoyo a que fuese un día a su casa a comer.

Eriol vio a la chica sonreír.

-¿Te ha gustado Yuiko?

-Es super maja Eriol, como es tu hermana?

-Rika? Pues… tiene solo un par de años más… pero es muy responsable, aunque se casó a los 16.

-Tan pronto!

-Lo importante es que le va genial… nadie le reprochó nada en su tiempo, Terada es un hombre magnífico y la quiere muchísimo.

-¡Qué romántico! No tienes más hermanos Eriol?

Tardó en contestar pero cuando lo hizo solo fue para decirle que cambiasen de tema.

-¿Quieres ir a algún lugar después? –al ver que, hablando con Yuiko y con Miina, se habían alejado un poco de la cola a la atracción y tendrían que volver al final si querían subirse aún-.

-Podemos ir a dar una vuelta… a que hora te recoge tu padre?

-Tengo que llamarle –y mirando una de las tiendas añadió- Mira que oso más grande! Te gustaría uno?

La amatista se quedó mirando en la misma dirección.

-Si aciertas 5 latas te regalan un peluche pequeño… ¿Qué tienes que hacer para conseguir el grande?

-¿Lo preguntamos?

A la amatista no le dio tiempo a responder ya que Eriol interpretó su silencio como una afirmación. Corrió a alcanzarlo.

-No importa Eriol… no tienes que hacerme ningún regalo…

El puso un dedo sobre sus labios, silenciándola, y cogiéndola por la cintura la acercó a la parada.

-Para conseguir un peluche grande tiene que acertar todas las latas, las 10. Si fallas una sola te dejamos volver a probar. –le dijo el señor-

-Parece muy complicado Eriol… -pero calló ante la determinación del chico quien cogió el rifle y empezó a disparar, antes de que se diese cuenta ya había derribado las diez latas y el hombre del establecimiento ya le entregaba el peluche. Tomoyo lo miró asombrada- ¡Qué puntería!

-Mi padre trabaja en la estación de policía… me enseñó cuando tan solo era un crío.

La amatista miró el peluche: era un enorme oso anaranjado que sostenía entre sus manos un corazoncito que ponía "Ai shiteru". Ambos sonrieron.

----------------------

-¡Que tarde se ha hecho! –exclamó la amatista cuando pasaron por el lado del ayuntamiento donde colgaba un gran reloj. Quedaba cerca de su casa.- Ojala pudieras quedarte un rato más…

-A mi también me gustaría… -suspiró- ¿Qué tal si la próxima semana vienes tu a Kyen?

-Claro! Intentaré convencer a mi madre.

-Te acompaño a casa –le dijo tomándola de la mano- lo último que querría es que te sucediera algo… -Tomoyo asintió-

-Gracias…

Durante el camino la amatista le iba contando todo lo que le había pasado desde la competición en Kyen. Le contó sobre sus compañeros, sobre Sakura, sobre la mudanza y sobre el perrito que se quería comprar. Finalmente, al cabo de un tiempo, llegaron. Estaban frente a la casa de Tomoyo cuando, sin previo aviso, Eriol se acercó a ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos. La amatista correspondió al abrazo, se sentía tan cálido…

Cuando se separaron Eriol vio el intenso sonrojo de sus mejillas a lo que sonrió volviendo a aproximarse a ella. Tomoyo cerró los ojos pero los volvió a abrir cuando sintió el suave tacto de él sobre su frente. Se separaron. La amatista sintió que, aún con sus pequeñas muestras de afecto, hacía crecer un intenso mariposeo en el estómago.

----------------------------------

**Continuará…**

NdKeru: Ahora voy a pasar a contestar reviews, muchas gracias por todos ellos, no creía que este fic tuviera semejante acogida. Espero que los que mandaron review lo continúen haciendo. Solo espero no haber defraudado a nadie… ¡Lo último que quiero es aburriros! Así que si hay algo que no os guste… decídmelo!

**Ishari:** Tenía planeado actualizar antes (mucho antes) pero también estoy siguiendo otras historias así que no encontraba tiempo para seguir. Gracias x tu review y por decir que el fic es tierno n.n

**Basileia Daudojiu:** Hola Basi! jaja realmente hay chicos lindos en las competiciones de baloncesto… (tomando nota) pero no te garantizo que sean como Eriol… Aunque si que hay un chico más guapo… en mi instituto… en mi curso… y que va conmigo en la clase de optativa y que estaaaaaaaaaaa……… (desmayo) --.—Keru no pudo seguir con el review… necesita una ambulancia urgentemente…

**Daidoji-tomoyo:** Hola Dai! Thanks por leer esta historia también y que bueno que te gustó. Por cierto, haber si te animas a hacer un fic, eh! Si te decides me avisas que seguro me lo leo! Saludos!

**Caleb de tigrillo**: Hola! Que es lo que no entiendes? Dímelo que yo te lo explico. Bueno, te mando un reply, ok? Muchas gracias!

**rosh bernal:** Hola! Finalmente he actualizado… no tan rápido como yo quería pero aquí está. Espero que sigas mandando review a pesar de la tardanza. Saludos!

**Serena:** Hola Serena! No te preocupes yo pienso igual… es algo hermoso y que debes compartir con la persona que amas aunque no me veo capaz de escribir algo así… espero que me comprendas… todavía no tengo experiencia en la escritura. Ok? Nos vemos wapa.

**Shami**: Jaja me dio mucha risa lo de debajo de un puente xD si lo dices de esa forma no parece para nada romántico, pero igual, que bueno que te gustó. Bye!

**Naidy:** Hola Naidy! Que bien que te gustó! Espero no defraudarte en este segundo capítulo y ojalá mandes más reviews, ok? Byeee

**kagura haruno:** Gracias por pedir que lo siga! Tenía muchas dudas sobre este fic pero me alegro muchísimo de que me hayan apoyado tanta gente. Espero que sigas leyéndome. Gracias y hasta luego!

Por cierto, he recibido un review que no tiene nick. Creo que es un fallo de fanfiction porque a mi también me ha pasado, no se si es porque tardé mucho en enviar el review o que pasó… A esa persona le doy las gracias por su review!

Estas semanas he estado ausente en fanfiction ya que eran mis exámenes finales y además tenía muchísima presión y he pasado muchas noches en vela. Como comprenderán no tenía cabeza para pensar en otra cosa. He dejado de leer fics, si uno de ellos es el tuyo, ten por seguro que continuaré leyéndolo ahora que ya he terminado con el instituto… solo dadme tiempo. Muchas gracias por su comprensión. Se despide: Keru.


	3. Cena familiar

**EL BESO**

**CAPÍTULO 3: CENA FAMILIAR**

Tomoyo se dejó caer sobre el banco, agotada. Los entrenamientos de la clase de Educación Física del instituto habían sido ese día más duros de lo habitual y además todavía estaba cansada del recorrido del día anterior que había organizado el club de básquet de 20 kilómetros. Miró a Sakura, ella todavía estaba peor ya que no podía ni tenderse en pie.

-Todavía tengo las agujetas de ayer!

-Yo no puedo ni caminar! –reclamó Meiling apareciendo de repente.

Tomoyo no dijo nada, simplemente se dedicó a masajear las partes adoloridas.

-Es mejor que regresamos ya al aula.

-Tienes razón! –exclamó Sakura- a mi me toca optativa… mejor me voy! Bye!

-Vaya prisas… -suspiró la china- Vamos Tomoyo?

-Mejor ve yendo tú Meiling, el maestro me ha pedido que le ayude a recoger los conos.

-Está bien, pero date prisa.

Tomoyo salió poco después del vestuario y se dirigió al gimnasio donde el maestro ya estaba recogiendo. Se apresuró a ayudarlo. Tomoyo solía quedarse a ayudar a recoger los conos ya que era la delegada de clase. Debido a esto a menudo llegaba tarde a clase.

-Siento haberte pedido ayuda Daidouji –se disculpó cogiendo el cono que la amatista le pasaba-

-No importa.

Cuando terminaron Tomoyo siguió su camino hacia los vestuarios para coger su mochila. La amatista se desperezo, sintiendo que tenía todos los huesos agarrotados.

De camino a clase sintió como si alguien la estuviera observando. Se volteó confundida pero entonces ya no había nadie. Tomoyo siguió su camino pensando que se debía al cansancio.

----------------------

-Hiraguizawa –dijo una voz grave y fantasmal a su espalda. El oji-azul dio un brinco por el sobresalto y se volteó con una gran gota en la cabeza para encontrarse con Tanaka, de dos metros de altura. Desde su perspectiva le hacía sentirse infinitamente bajito.

-Emn Tanaka, querías algo?

-Ayer teníamos entrenamiento.

-En serio? –rascándose la cabeza pensativo. Que se suponía que era ayer? Miércoles? Jueves?- Perdona amigo, pero tengo algo de prisa…

Y se fue.

Que sucedía? Eriol nunca se olvidaba de ir a ningún entrenamiento… Suspiró agotado, que hacía ayer?

**Flash Back**

_-Ya estoy aquí! –anunció en cuanto entró a casa. De repente sintió que el ambiente estaba demasiado silencioso- "Qué pasa aquí?" – se preguntó mientras se dirigía al salón. Ahí encontró a su padre encorvado sobre la mesa y haciendo varios gestos muy raros que lo hacían ver graciosamente estúpido. Se acercó por detrás para sorprenderlo y ver que estaba haciendo: Estaba intentando abrir un sobre… sin romperlo… sin dejar ninguna seña de que hubiera sido tocado… y ese sobre tenía el nombre de…_

_-Qué haces! _

_-Wahhhh! –del susto dejó caer todo al suelo. Eriol lo recogió. Se trataba de una carta de Tomoyo._

_-Jeje –el ojiazul lo miró de mala manera y se fue a encerrarse en su habitación._

_-Qué será? –se preguntó, abriéndolo. En el sobre había varias cosas pero lo que más llamó su atención fue un papel bien doblado que estaba escrito con el puño y letra de su ángel._

"_Hola Eriol! Como estás? Te escribo para enviarte las fotos que nos hicimos en el parque de atracciones la semana pasada. Algunas son realmente graciosas!"_

_Fotos? Eriol escarbó el sobre pero no encontró ninguna foto, lo único que había era…_

"_Como puedes darte cuenta hay un regalito para ti. Ahí están las fotos (te lo digo por tu manía con la tecnología: realmente sabes lo que es un DVD? O.o?)"_

_Tomoyo a veces era realmente amable… Si, amable, graciosa y un poco demasiado sarcástica._

_Carraspeó mientras dejaba el balón a un lado, no importaba que llegara un poco tarde, verdad? Mientras pudiera ver que era lo que había en ese disco…_

_Volvió al salón donde, inesperadamente, Clow ya no estaba. Había una nota en la mesa: "Vuelvo enseguida" decía. Abrió la televisión, se acercó un poco a la repisa y abrió las puertas. Ahí estaba el #-$ (insertar insultos) de aparatos electrónicos. Hn de arriba abajo estaba: la minicadena, el video, el terrestre, otra cosa que no sabía que era y que su padre utilizaba con fines desconocidos (los cuales prefería no saber) y por último el DVD. _

_Colocó el disco y…_

_Nada._

_Volvió a intentarlo._

_¡Su DVD no cogía discos que no fueran originales!_

_Tras maldecir el aparato llamó a su hermana Rika y ella se prestó a que fuera a su casa para verlo. Con tantos contratiempos lógicamente olvidó por completo ir a los entrenamientos… _

**Fin Flash Back**

Finalmente el disco contenía una serie de imágenes que se mostraban aleatoriamente y de diferente forma: centelleando, en forma de espiral, etc… A Rika le había gustado tanto que lo envió a que investigara en que programa lo había hecho pero él… pasó olímpicamente n.nU

----------------------

Era Domingo por la mañana, apenas la luz del sol empezaba a salir por el horizonte. A Tomoyo le gustaba levantarse temprano, era una costumbre que tenía desde que era pequeña. Pero, sin importar todo esto, Tomoyo tenía una razón para ello. Este era un día importante.

**Flash Back**

_-Oye mama –le dijo a Sonomi un día después de su cita con Eriol. Para sorpresa de la mujer eran las doce de la mañana y la amatista recién se había levantado._

_-Tomoyo! Sabes que hora es?_

_-Si… ehem… es un poco tarde, no? –puso sus manos sobre sus caderas- Quería hablarte sobre el Sábado que viene…_

_Sonomi la miró, dudando._

_-Ya lo sabes?_

_-Si… digo… Que es lo que tengo que saber?_

_-Te lo diré… -sonrió-… cuando esté cien por cien segura. Pero ahora dime que es lo que quieres…_

_-Yo… iba a pedirte si puedes llevarme a Kyen el próximo Sábado…_

_-A Kyen… ahí fue donde tuviste aquella competición de básquet, no? –sonriendo- Vive allí tu novio? –haciéndola sonrojar-_

_-Bueno… puedes llevarme o no?_

_-Si quieres puedo llevarte dentro de dos semanas… El Sábado nos vamos de compras, cariño!_

_-De compras? Y eso? Porque tan de repente? –a la amatista le gustaba ir de compras con su madre, pero le sorprendía que ella ya lo hubiese planeado todo sin haberle dicho nada, y más cuando le estaba diciendo que quería ir a Kyen… No podían ir otro día? O incluso entre semana…_

_-Tiene que ser ese día hija… -Tomoyo la interrogó con la mirada- forma parte de la sorpresa de la que te he hablado… lo sabrás cuando lo crea oportuno._

_-Pero dices que no estas segura…_

_-Si al final no puede ser te lo diré el Viernes… para que puedas avisar a tu amigo de que vas._

_-Perfecto! Aunque me parece muy precipitado…_

_-Confía en mi._

_----------------------_

_Tomoyo hablaba por teléfono con Eriol. Le contaba lo que había hablado con su madre y que posiblemente no podría ir._

_-No te preocupes, puedes decírmelo el Viernes. –le aseguraba Eriol, pero la amatista se sentía algo culpable ya que por su culpa Eriol no podría hacer otros planes si al final no podía ir- Estoy seguro de que tu madre tiene una buena razón para haberte dicho eso, así que por mi no te inquietes. Yo prefiero estar contigo, quiero y necesito estar contigo –rectificó- y se que tu te sientes igual que yo, y eso me basta. Así que aunque el Sábado no puedas venir… se que estarás conmigo igualmente –sonrió-_

_-Mucha facilidad de palabra tienes… -rió, aunque en verdad había sentido aquellas palabras como si fuesen suyas propias, y la habían emocionado-_

_-Tu me inspiras, mi ángel. –miró a sus espaldas, donde ya había un par de personas más esperando fuera de la cabina a que saliese- Tengo que colgar ya –suspirando- te llamo luego. _

_-Vale, hasta luego!_

_-Adiós!_

_El viernes por la noche tuvo que avisarle rápidamente al oji-azul de que no podría ir. Parecía irritada y Eriol intentó tranquilizarla más de una vez. "No te pongas así" le decía "no importa" o "otro día será"._

_Cuando colgó fue a buscar a Sonomi._

_-Mamá, ahora me vas a decir cual es esa "sorpresa"? –llevaba preguntándoselo toda la semana pero la señora Daidouji continuaba igual de evasiva que la primera vez. Sin embargo esta vez volteó hacia ella y con una sonrisa le respondió a su dudas._

_No lo pudo creer, aquello era fantástico._

_----------------------_

_-No puedo creer que papá vaya a volver mañana! –exclamó contenta Tomoyo en cuanto entró a la furgoneta de su madre y se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad. Cualquiera que la viera podría darse cuenta de su felicidad, ya no quedaba ni una pizca del resentimiento del día anterior por no dejarla ir a Kyen._

_Iban al centro comercial. Primero se comprarían un conjunto nuevo ya que aquello era considerado una ocasión especial, y luego irían a comprarle un regalo de bienvenida. Tomoyo no había podido dormir en toda la noche, hacía muchísimo tiempo que no veía a su padre ya que él trabajaba en Europa, y se le había ocurrido la idea de que fuera Eriol con ellos. Pero no se había atrevido a preguntarle a su madre ya que se suponía que sería algo familiar, e incluso sus tíos y tías lejanos acudirían a la fiesta. Sería un poco vergonzoso._

_-Oye mami… -para Sonomi siempre que la llamaba así era que quería pedirle algo- quería preguntarte si… si Eriol podía venir mañana…? –y no estaba tan mal encaminada…-_

_-Eriol? –si preguntaba si Eriol era su novio, amigo, etc… (lo había llamado de tantas formas ya para no afrontarla) seguro que ella se avergonzaba y no querría seguir hablando ya así que optó por suponerlo- Tan pronto quieres presentárnoslo?_

_-Solo quiero estar con él… -aquellas palabras le salieron sin que se diese cuenta. Bajó la cabeza, avergonzadísima- _

_-Será una cena familiar… y ya sabes como son los tíos… verdad?_

_-No pararan de importunarme en toda la velada y de preguntar cosas estúpidas tanto a Eriol como a mi… pero es lo que todos los familiares hacen._

_-Qué fácil lo ves ahora… que no el año pasado te encerraste en tu habitación para no ir?_

_-Bueno… es que el tío me dijo que…_

_-Sí, él y sus rodeos. Te dice lo primero que se le viene a la cabeza y tu te lo crees… -entonces sintió curiosidad- Qué te dijo?_

_La amatista intentó desviar el tema, si su madre supiera lo que le dijo… no dejaría de reírse de ella ni hasta el próximo milenio… Ahora le parecía tan ridículo…_

_-Entonces le pediré a Eriol que venga! Díselo a papá cuando llame esta noche._

_-Como sabes que va a llamar?_

_-Lo se desde que tengo siete años… Sabes que te puedo escuchar claramente desde mi habitación? –Sonomi se puso como un tomate, se suponía que aquello era algo privado, algo que Sonomi Daidouji nunca diría… pero se suponía que estaban en privacidad!_

"_Debí de poner paredes insonorizadas!" Recordó que Tomoyo lo había pedido cuando se habían hecho la casa nueva pero Sonomi se había negado pensando que lo pedía para hacer "cosas raras" y así la tendría más vigilada de ahora en adelante… pero le salió el tiro por la culata! _

"_A la otra hazme caso… JAJA" pensó Tomoyo, pero se calló cuando pensó en el castigo que le tocaba. "Hummm"_

_----------------------_

_El centro comercial resultó ser toda una gozada. Las instalaciones eran enormes. Las tiendas estaban una tras otra formando un círculo. Habían cuatro salidas: dos daban a la calle, colocadas de forma paralela, y las otras dos daban una a un supermercado y la otra a una tienda de deportes enorme. Cada pocos metros había una fuente en forma rectangular de gran longitud mientras que en la entrada había una especie de conexión instalada en el subsuelo que cuando pisaban un punto específico hacía activar un mecanismo que hacía salir chorros de agua._

_Era la primera vez que iban, Tomoyo parecía muy ilusionada y Sonomi no dejaba de comentar esto y aquello._

_-Qué bonito! –ambas se paseaban por un lado y por otro admirando la belleza del diseño. Vieron un gran número de gente que se había aglomerado en el centro así que decidieron ir también a ver que era lo que sucedía. Premiaban un viaje a Hong Kong y un coche de última generación, solo tenías que hacer una compra superior a 200 Euros (no se cuantos yenes serán). Tomoyo y Sonomi… pasaron de largo._

_-Donde quieres ir a comer?_

_-Mmm a una bocatería?_

_-Pues busquemos si hay alguna por aquí cerca…_

_-Yo he visto que antes de entrar al centro comercial había una bocatería a mano derecha…_

_Sonomi asintió y ahí se dirigieron. Comieron tranquilamente y cuando vieron que los restaurantes iban llenándose de gente salieron para ver si de esa forma las tiendas estaban más vacías ya que era hora de comer, pero resulto que mucha más gente pensó de igual forma._

_Estuvieron viendo las tiendas detenidamente. Tomoyo se compró un vestido de una sola pieza negro que le llegaba por las rodillas por un lado mientras que el otro le llegaba un poco más por debajo. Sonomi decidió ir más clásica y se compró un vestido de dos piezas: una falda un poco por debajo de las rodillas y una blusa beige. El conjunto iba con una chaqueta que decidió comprársela por si hacía un poco de frío por la noche. Tomoyo, en cambio, se compró un chal. Se reunirían tanto por la tarde-mediodía como por la noche así que su atuendo era un poco difícil de elegir. Aún así quedaron satisfechas._

_Decidieron ir a comprar un helado antes de elegir el regalo para el señor Daidouji. Para llegar pasaron por la fuente principal, pero Tomoyo iba tan despistada de un lado a otro que lo pasó por alto completamente y solo lo recordó cuando sintió que pisaba algo abultado. Miró al suelo donde las primeras gotas ya empezaban a elevarse. Abrió los ojos grandemente. ¡Iba a choparse de arriba abajo! Y lo peor es que no tenía nada para cambiarse! Intentó apartarse pero por donde quisiera que caminara las gotas de agua comenzaban a salir. Intentó buscar con la mirada a Sonomi y la vio caminando tranquilamente hacia el edificio sin darse cuenta de su ausencia. De pronto sintió que alguien la tomaba del brazo y la empujaba. Cerró los ojos inconscientemente y cuando los abrió se halló en el centro, rodeada de los múltiples chorros de agua que competían ferozmente contra la gravedad y que llegaban incluso lo que era dos veces su altura. Fue levantando la mirada, aturdida. De repente había sentido como si alguien la zafase con fuerza pero no había tenido tiempo de pensar en nada más. _

_En cuanto alzó la mirada se topó, para su sorpresa, con un par de ojos azules. Por un momento creyó ver en ellos a Eriol. Se vio sumergida en aquellos orbes azules: parecían decir tanto y tan poco a la vez… Pero se obligó a recuperar la compostura y alejándose un par de pasos e intentando limpiar un poco su falda mojada le agradeció cortésmente. El joven respondió de igual manera y se alejó con pasos lentos._

_¡Como se parecía a Eriol! Ya no solo eran sus ojos sino su cabello, su forma de hablar o incluso de andar! Era como ver al Eriol de dentro de seis años!_

_Levantó la muñeca para cerciorarse de la hora y se dio cuenta de que su pulso latía a mil por hora._

_¿Qué era esa sensación?_

_Dejó caer las manos a un lado mientras recordaba todo lo que le había pasado en poco más de un mes. Deseaba ver a su padre, lo necesitaba, él siempre le solucionaba las cosas con tan solo una mirada. Era como si se entendiesen sin palabras._

_Y ahora parecía haber sucedido lo mismo._

**Fin Flash Back**

Era ya Domingo, su padre no tardaría en llegar. Bajó rápidamente las escaleras en forma de caracol. Olvidó colocarse las zapatillas de dormir así que casi cae escaleras abajo, pero consiguió agarrarse en el último momento. Suspiró mientras bajaba con más calma el resto y buscaba con la mirada a su madre. Escuchaba ruidos en la cocina así que supuso que sería allí donde Sonomi se encontraba.

La encontró haciendo un gran pastel de nata.

-Wah! Mama, me hubieras podido avisar…

-Ya está casi terminado hija, además no tenía tiempo para que te despertaras.

-Pero… cuando vamos a comerlo?

-Yunho vendrá a comer… nos reuniremos con todos más tarde… Tampoco he hecho para comer nada excepcional… ya sabes como comen tus tíos (y como nos hacen comer), si comemos mucho a la hora de cenar nos va a coger algo…

-Tienes razón…

-Avisaste a Eriol? –Punto para Sonomi: finalmente se había aprendido su nombre.

-Sí… al principio no quería venir, dijo que era algo muy formal y que no quería molestar, menos cuando papá volvía a casa. Pero lo convencí.

-Y a que hora vendrá? Y con quien? –recordando que uno u otro siempre estaban pensando como sobornar para que les llevaran u.uU

-Le llevara su hermana Rika… creo que dijo que iba camino a la capital…

-En serio?

-Pero me hubiera gustado ver a Miina, es una monada!

Tomoyo comenzó a hablarle sobre la pequeña con la que se habían encontrado en el parque de atracciones, claro que obviando algunos puntos… Su madre se contagió de la misma alegría que la amatista.

La mañana pasó volando y alrededor de las dos del mediodía escucharon el sonido de un auto pararse frente a su casa y luego el timbre empezó a sonar. Tomoyo y Sonomi se observaron con una sonrisa y la menor corrió a abrir la puerta. Cuando lo hizo pudieron ver a un hombre de unos cuarenta y pocos años, cabellos grises y mirada cansada, la cual se iluminó al ver a las dos chicas esperando en el umbral. Sonrió y extendió las manos: tanto Tomoyo como Sonomi fueron a abrazarlo.

-Como estáis mis niñas? –su rostro se había iluminado de una dulce sonrisa-

-Papá!

-Yunho!

Exclamaron ambas. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se habían visto que se sentían nerviosas y exaltadas. No encontraban las palabras correctas para mostrarle cuanto le habían echado de menos: pero sus ojos llenos de lágrimas lo decían todo.

-Qué pasa? Porque tanto lloriqueo? –bromeó- Tomoyo! Hay que ver como has crecido! Y tu Sonomi… por suerte te han crecido otras cosas! –Tomoyo enrojeció ante el comentario y Sonomi rió estruendosamente, haciéndose un poco la avergonzada y tapándose la boca. Un tic en los labios de la amatista indicaba su irritación.

-Hay que ver Yunho… tu no cambias, jaja

-u.uU "porque a mi?" pensó Tomoyo mientras se alejaba un poco. ¿No podían hacer esas cosas en privado? Y luego su madre se quejaba… ¬¬

_----------------------_

-Eriol!

Múltiples voces femeninas se escucharon desde la lejanía. El oji-azul estaba practicando en la cancha de básquet que había cerca de su barrio. Estaba solo ya que así le era más fácil practicar, necesitaba un silencio completo para desarrollar nuevas técnicas. Pero la recién aparición de "su club de fans" no haría más que estorbar sus planes. Se colocó nuevamente su gorra y dio un gran suspiro. Durante el resto de media hora se dedicó a hacer triples, entradas, fintas (obvio con alguien imaginario u.uU)…

Incluso camino a casa sentía los pasos de las jóvenes tras él: aquello podía llegar a ser más que una pesadilla. Aceleró el paso y se metió en casa, que parte de "estoy saliendo con alguien" no entendían? Nunca antes se había tomado eso tan mal, había aprendido a ignorarlas, a no sulfurarse por lo que pudieran hacer e incluso tener un poco de educación para tratarlas con amabilidad. Pero ahora era diferente. Lo perseguían a todos sitios, le hacían preguntas constantes, lo acosaban y tenían una clara tendencia a romper todo a su paso cuando oían algún comentario sobre Tomoyo.

Era horrible.

Pero se concentró en el día de hoy. Tenía que ir a una cena con Tomoyo y aquello lo ponía muy nervioso… Era tan repentino… todavía no conocía ni a sus padres! Como debería comportarse? Dio vueltas por la sala hasta que apareció la pequeña Miina y se le echó encima. Eriol la tomó en brazos y la sentó en el sofá mientras él seguía cavilando sobre el tema.

Fue a arreglarse. Donde estaba Rika cuando la necesitaba? Una vez vestido y bien peinado salió a la terraza: allí encontró a su hermana. Se paró frente a ella y la mujer se levantó de inmediato.

-Que guapo estás Eriol! –lo estrechó entre sus brazos- Mira! Si te han salido hasta colores! Jaja Ojala pudiera ir a esa cena…

-Ni lo sueñes! –replicó, ceñudo. Que Rika fuera a la cena solo podía acabar en desgracia… sobretodo por sus comentarios sobre cuando era niño o algunas anécdotas por lo demás vergonzosas.

De camino a Tomoeda Eriol podía sentir su nerviosismo. No es que no le agradara la idea de conocer a su familia sino que creía que esto era demasiado importante para Tomoyo y no quería arruinarlo.

Sin embargo recordar su sonrisa le hizo tranquilizarse.

Había olvidado por un momento lo realmente importante: no importaba ninguna circunstancia, estar juntos era lo que realmente valía la pena.

_----------------------_

Rika lo había dejado a la puerta de la casa Daidouji. Eriol bajó del auto bajo la atenta mirada de los tres inquilinos, sentía sus pasos motorizados, jamás había sentido tanto como ahora el peso de ser observado. Sonrió cortésmente, dejando encantados a ambos adultos la forma en la que se había presentado. Tomoyo lo observaba atenta, en busca de algún detalle que hubiera pasado por alto. Pero no, Eriol estaba perfecto. Aquel traje, pese a no ser la ropa usual a la que estaba acostumbrada a verlo, le quedaba fenomenal. Aquel pensamiento hizo que se sonrojase.

Tomoyo se disculpó, pidiendo permiso para ir al tocador antes de desplazarse hasta la mansión de su abuelo, donde se celebraría la cena. Eriol aprovechó ese momento para perseguirla, aludiendo que su hermana le había dado una especie de pañuelo para colocarlo en el vestido y Tomoyo se había ofrecido a colocárselo debido a su torpeza con el tema. Los señores Daidouji sonrieron con complicidad y le dieron camino abierto para que alcanzara a su hija.

Aquello no era del todo mentira.

Tomoyo le había dicho que le ayudaría si tenía algún problema en lo que fuese, y ese era el caso, solo que Rika si que se había ofrecido a colocárselo.

Y él se había negado.

¿Pero que había de malo en aquello?

Todos sabemos porque Eriol había de hacerlo.

Incluso los padres de Tomoyo.

Pero ellos también estaban ocupados en otras cosas… como recuperar el tiempo perdido. Visto desde fuera parecían una pareja acabada de desposarse. Y ya llevaban casi veinte años casados.

-¡Eriol!

Se sorprendió la amatista cuando abrió la puerta. Estaba en el baño, retocándose el moño en el que tenía amarrado su cabello cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Había abierto con aparente tranquilidad, pensando que sería su madre que venía a "informarle" sobre alguna cosa más que tenía que arreglarse.

Había estado así todo el día.

Pero se sorprendió al ver al oji-azul al otro lado de la puerta. Con su sorpresa olvidó decirle que pasara.

-¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó por fin, había estado esperando que ella se lo ofreciera-

-S-Sí… -titubeó-

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la ligera proximidad de sus cuerpos. Aquello era muy incómodo y vergonzoso, pero Eriol no parecía inmutarse.

-¿Me ayudas a colocarme esto? –extendiéndoselo-

-Emm… claro –se acercó un poco más a él y le colocó el pañuelito en la obertura del bolsillo superior derecho. Su padre también había pensado en eso, todos lo habían hecho en realidad, esa noche haría un poco más de fresco. Aunque no creía que fuera para tanto, al fin y al cabo estaban casi en verano y no podía refrescar mucho, no para tener que traerse una chaqueta, bastaba con permanecer un rato en un sitio cerrado. Pero, sin duda, el traje-chaqueta quedaba más elegante y mejor visto en Eriol. Estaba realmente atractivo.

Tanto que tuvo que reprimirse para no observarlo prolongadamente, rápidos vistazos de reojo. Aquello era suficiente.

-Gracias –le dijo observando en el espejo el arreglo de la amatista- ¿Te ayudo yo en algo?

-No, gracias, creo que ya está todo –caminó hacia la puerta y la entreabrió, pero Eriol la volvió a cerrar empujándola con una mano. La amatista lo observó, extrañada por el acto repentino de su novio.

-Creo que esta ha sido una forma muy fría de saludarnos… -susurró-

-¿Q-Que dices, Eriol?

No le dio tiempo a continuar. Antes de decir una palabra más sus labios fueron atrapados por los de él en un fiero y atrevido beso.

Sintió el sofocante calor de sus mejillas, y en su pecho. Sentía la lengua del oji-azul explorar su boca sin vacilación. Colocó una mano en el pecho del chico, intentando alargar la distancia.

-Eriol… para… -le dijo, azorada-

El chico se separó de ella pero el gran silencio que se formó entre ellos indicaba el nerviosismo del oji-azul, no era que él no estuviese asustado, como ella, sino que intentaba dar un paso en el que Tomoyo no había pensado. Y aquello la atormentaba.

Volvieron donde sus padres que les esperaban con infinita calma.

Incluso se extrañaron de que volviesen tan pronto.

-Oye Tomoyo… -le dijo en voz baja cuando ya habían empezado el trayecto- Si te he molestado…

-No! –se aventuró a decir- No… para nada. Yo…

Eriol cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento. No dijo nada. Y la amatista imitó su silencio.

Ambos iban sentados en el asiento trasero, Sonomi y Yunho iban sentados delante, hablando sobre cualquier cosa y riendo sonoramente.

En lo que un principio parecía ser una escena incómoda y silenciosa se convirtió en un escenario de carcajadas y comentarios sarcásticos. Tomoyo y Eriol habían abandonado su aire pasivo y vergonzoso para unirse a las burlas de sus padres quienes, al ver a ambos jóvenes tan apagados, empezaron a bromear con ellos, parloteando y emitiendo inmensas risotadas.

Olvidaron por completo lo que antes había pasado.

Lo que parecía ser pronto llegaron a la mansión Daidouji y los cuatro descendieron lentamente. Observaron el lugar: inmenso, impotente… Aquello más bien se asemejaba a un palacio de la Edad Media, con sus grandes arcos y sus pasillos enormes.

-¿De verdad tu abuelo vive aquí?

Preguntó Eriol sorprendido, aquello lo dejaba sin aliento.

El único que observaba el lugar tranquilamente era el señor Daidouji. Yunho había nacido y crecido allí, para él era algo normal la grandeza de la mansión y los aires altaneros de todos cuanto allí vivían. En cambio Sonomi solo había ido allí con su esposo después de su luna de miel. No quiso volver. Aquello no estaba hecho para ella y detestaba la majestuosidad del trato, los sirvientes estrictos y serios que la habían atendido aquella vez… Sin duda lo único que le agradaba de allí era el viejo Daidouji, el abuelo de Tomoyo era una persona magnífica. Cariñoso con su familia pero estricto cuando debía serlo. Era su difunta esposa la que manejaba la mansión cuando aquella vez, pero sin duda las cosas habían cambiado enormemente desde la muerte de la anciana. Y aquello se podía notar más cuando entraron al interior: ya no eran los rostros endurecidos los que se presentaban detrás de aquella enorme puerta sino caras sonrientes y jovenzuelos bien mozos que ahora trabajaban para el señor de la casa con inmensa cura. Todo allí había cambiado, pero había algo que le hacía sentir como si fuera igual. Había un aire en el ambiente… si… era el olor que el viejo Daidouji siempre había despedido. Ahora, a pesar de los años, aquella fragancia todavía podía llegar a su olfato.

Y se sentía bien.

Entraron silenciosamente y los hicieron esperar en la sala por cerca de veinte minutos.

Ningún invitado había llegado todavía y el viejo Daidouji todavía seguía arreglándose. Debido a su edad cada vez le costaba más ocuparse de sus tareas diarias y odiaba que los otros hicieran las cosas por él.

-Se ve que por aquí todo sigue igual… -rió Yunho con un poco de nostalgia-

¿Cómo iba a seguir todo igual? Se preguntaba Sonomi, pero no dijo nada, al fin y al cabo Yunho ya sabría de lo que estaba hablando.

Cuando el viejo Daidouji bajó los cuatro pudieron sentir más de cerca el olor a colonia que Sonomi había sentido débilmente en cuanto había puesto un pie en el lugar. El hombre hizo una leve reverencia que los otros respondieron con nerviosismo para unos y familiaridad para otros. Después el viejo Daidouji y Yunho se abrazaron con fuerza, después de tanto tiempo sin verse no hacía falta tantas formalidades.

Fue alternando las miradas: primero en Sonomi, le comentó la juventud en la que se había conservado, le dijo que seguía tal y como la recordaba. La mujer sonrió completamente complacida. Después siguió la mirada hasta Tomoyo.

-Qué guapa y que mayor que estás Tomoyo! –la agarró de las manos fraternalmente- Estoy muy orgulloso de tener una nieta tan hermosa… -y cambió su mirada por una que pretendía ser un poco severa- pero cuídate un poco… estás demasiado delgada…

A Tomoyo no le dio tiempo de contestar ya que el señor ya había reparado en la presencia de Eriol.

-Y quien es este joven tan agradable? –que él supiera Yunho y Sonomi solo tenían un hijo… se quedó pensativo un momento y luego miró a Tomoyo.

-Eriol Hiraguizawa, señor –se presentó, captando de nuevo su atención.

En ese mismo instante la campanilla volvió a sonar. Habían llegado unos nuevos invitados. Se trataba de la hermana del padre de Tomoyo: era una persona odiosa y temperamental, lo que más amaba era viajar y se había aplicado la cirugía plástica sobre su rostro ya dos veces. Su marido era un hombre calvo y sin atractivo pero era dueño de una empresa multinacional. La familia tenía dos gemelos: un chico y una chica. Sus caracteres eran totalmente opuestos. Mientras Miki era una persona materialista y se asemejaba al prototipo de mujer que era su madre, su hermano Leo era una persona de agradable trato e inteligente, pero su defecto era que, en cuanto a belleza, al igual que su padre dejaba mucho que desear.

-Padre –comenzó la señora Ageha Daidouji- ¿A que se debe que este año celebremos la cena en su casa?

La mujer, pese a ser una persona desdeñosa y desagradable, no podía evitar doblegarse ante el viejo Daidouji. Pese a su edad era alguien que infundaba respeto.

JaeJoong Daidouji hizo una inclinación de cabeza- Si me preguntas un motivo no sabría que responderte. –dijo simplemente. Su hija no insistió-

Continuaron llegando más invitados, los cuales, por fortuna, resultaron ser nada desagradables. El ambiente era más soportable y las bromas constantes del tío de Tomoyo (un hombre llamado Xiah) hacían olvidar a ambos chicos la presencia de la mujer y de sus quejas constantes.

Claro que, ella también había hecho su propio círculo de conversación y discutía con su marido, su hija y otra mujer tan insoportable que ella que era amiga de la difunta vieja Daidouji.

-Hey, hey, Tomoyo niña, es tu novio? –el hombre de ojos café señaló al oji-azul- ¿Cómo se llama?

-E-Eriol… Hiraguizawa

-Mmm… no había escuchado ese apellido antes… Bueno chaval, y cuantos años tienes? –esta vez dirigiéndose a Eriol, él le contestó-

Continuaron hablando durante un rato más hasta que una de las sirvientas llegó con una gran tarta.

-¿¡Y esto? –exclamó Sonomi extrañada-

-Es para celebrar el regreso de Yunho, por supuesto!

-¿En serio? Wow, que buena pinta tiene!

JaeJoong le pidió a la mujer que sirviera un pedazo a cada uno y la sirvienta se retiró. Tomoyo degustaba un trozo de su tarta cuando sintió que algo se removía entre sus piernas. Miró bajo la mesa y vio a un pequeño gato pardo. Abrió los ojos grandemente, miró a todos y cada uno de sus tíos, volvió a mirar bajo la mesa, miró al gato, miró a Eriol…

-Ahora vengo… -el gato salió persiguiendo a la amatista y Eriol siguió con su tarta sin darse cuenta de nada.

-Oye, oye… -el oji-azul levantó la cabeza, encontrándose con la muchacha pelirroja, era Miki- ¿De verdad estás saliendo con la tonta de mi prima?

El moreno ignoró a la chica pero al ver que insistía de nuevo le contestó con una simple inclinación de cabeza.

-¿No quieres divertirte un rato conmigo? –sonrió coquetamente, aunque lo único que le producía en esos momentos era repulsión-

-Haré como si no hubiera escuchado nada…

-No te molestes querido –se giró, molesta- Los de tu clase sois todos una pérdida de tiempo.

Y volvió a refrescarse en la conversación general.

Eriol observó al hermano de la muchacha. Hacía ver que escuchaba atentamente asintiendo con la cabeza de vez en cuando pero el oji-azul podía ver por debajo de su largo cabello los auriculares que llevaba puestos. Soltó una carcajada que llamó la atención de Leo.

El pelirrojo simplemente lo hizo guardar silencio con la cabeza.

Tampoco Eriol pensaba decir a nadie nada.

Pasaron los minutos. A Eriol ya empezaba a parecerle raro que tardara tanto… ¿Dónde se había metido Tomoyo?. Se disculpó con el resto y salió a buscarla. La encontró en el jardín jugando con algo que no alcanzaba a ver.

-¡Qué lindo! ¿De quien será? –se preguntaba mientras lo cogía de las patitas y lo levantaba. El gato maullaba divertido.

-Tomoyo?

La amatista volteó.

-Ey! Mira que monada! –en el momento que el oji-azul se acercó el gato salió corriendo- uhm?

-Parece que lo asusté…

-¡Lo asustaste!

-Eso he dicho… n.nU

La amatista lo miró desaprobadoramente y luego comenzó a reír.

El sol ya comenzaba a salir por el horizonte cuando Eriol, Tomoyo y sus padres volvieron a casa. tras la cena ambas parejas y algunos tíos de la amatista habían decidido ir a una discoteca donde pasaron la mayor parte de la noche. Tras esto pensaron que ir a emborracharse era lo mejor dejando a Tomoyo y a Eriol de lado. Ellos, por su parte, habían planeado ir a pasear por la playa. Sentir el cosquilleo de las olas al chocar contra sus pies, el aire al golpear débilmente su cara y, ambos, cogidos de la mano atravesar por la arena hasta los acantilados donde se sentaron para ver pasar la noche y con ella el encanto y la magia de aquel día.

_----------------------_

-Hola! –saludó la esmeralda a Meiling en cuanto esta entró. La china respondió al saludo algo ausente. Luego Sakura recordó su conversación en la mañana y le preguntó con una ligera risa:- Como te fue con tu universitario? ¿Te declaraste?

-¿Con Yue? Pues si, me declaré y me rechazó. Me dijo que era gay.

-¿¡QUE? –exclamaron ambas chicas a la vez-

-Luego me dijo que era una broma y que le parecía mona por lo que aceptaba salir conmigo. Pero cuando pasó un par de horas me di cuenta de que no congeniábamos así que corté con él. De todos modos era un poco creído así que no lo eché en falta aunque ayudaba a que los chicos se fijase más en mi… -y rió durante un rato haciendo que a ambas les saliera una gran gota de la cabeza- Luego conocí a otro chico. No era guapo pero era divertido y sabía contar muchas cosas interesantes… Se apellidaba igual que tu Tomoyo.

-¿En serio? –preguntó esta-

-Leo se llamaba. Pero era de mi misma edad así que pensé que era un crío para mi y me fui sin pedirle el teléfono ni nada… Pero él me persiguió y me dijo que le gustaba… Me pareció tan valiente de su parte (porque, todo hay que decirlo, con lo guapa que yo soy…) así que acepté…

-Wow! Todo eso ha pasado en un día? O.O

Era Lunes por la tarde y estaban en casa de la esmeralda tomando unas pontas (fanta de uva XD) cuando Mei Ling había aparecido. Tomoyo no había ido en la mañana al instituto ya que regresó de la cena a la hora de empezar las clases. En cambio, se quedó en casa tomando unas pizzas con Eriol y viendo la tele, abrazados.

_Alguien llamó a la puerta. Eriol fue a abrirla ya que la amatista estaba en esos momentos en la ducha. La abrió: era el pizzero._

_-¿Pizza? –preguntó extrañado. De igual modo cogió su mochila y le pagó al señor, después se acercó a las escaleras y desde ahí llamó a Tomoyo- Has pedido tu una pizza? _

_Tomoyo gritó una afirmación y al cabo de poco tiempo bajo, todavía con la toalla sobre la cabeza. _

_-¡Que buena pinta tiene! –exclamó acercándose al oji-azul y quitándole un trozo. Luego volvió a desaparecer._

_Regresó con unos refrescos y el cabello ya peinado. Se sentó a su lado y encendió la TV- Mis padres han salido esta mañana temprano… -Eriol asintió con la cabeza- Dijeron que volverían más tarde para buscarte… -él volvió a asentir. La amatista apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y le habló en un susurró- Te pasa algo?_

_Él la miró, dudando entre contárselo o no._

_-Esta mañana he recibido un mensaje…_

_-Y eso es malo?_

_-No lo se… -el ojiazul, a su vez, apoyó su cabeza en la de Tomoyo- solo que… después de tanto tiempo…_

_No dijo más. Se había quedado dormido._

_Tomoyo esbozó una sonrisa y lo tapó un poco con la manta que ella misma había dejado ahí hacía unos minutos. _

_Tal vez, ella también dormiría…_

**Continuará…**

NdKeru: Ohayou! Espero que os haya gustado aunque ya noté que perdí la inspiración a mitad de capítulo… u.uU que remedio, lo hice lo mejor que pude…

El capítulo es muy largo… y no me va a dar tiempo para contestar reviews. Gracias a **daidoji-tomoyo, Ishari, nanita, Miss Kudo, Shami** y **Basileia Daudojiu** por vuestros comentarios.

Eriol: ¿Por qué todo me pasa a mí?

n.nU Lo siento Eriol-kun…

Me voy de vacaciones el día 28 por una semana… Yuhu! n.n so I'll try to update soon…

---------------------------

**Siguiente capítulo:**

Operación Tomoyo

¿Cómo hacer que dos personas se gusten?

n.ñU

---------------------------

_Kisses!_

_Keru _


End file.
